


Unexpected Hobby

by Atale80



Category: MILGRAM (Music Videos)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: So hc mash up. Milgram fluff.Shidou, Kotoko, and Fuuta know Victorian flower language and ask Es for flowers to have secret conversations. Mahiru knows a bit. Big brother Fuuta for Amane.
Kudos: 5





	Unexpected Hobby

Es wasn't surprised by many things, but this was something he hadn't expected this request. The request was for a, in their mind, frankly innumerable amount of flowers, all needed to be completely unaltered and as fresh as Es could get them. Now the amount was...questionable, but not impossible for Milgram, the prisoners had asked for weirder things than flowers. The oddest part was the ones who had made the request. 

Prisoner numbers 003, 005, and 010 had all come to make the request. When asked why they needed such a large amount of flowers, the response was simply "we want to talk," prisoner 005, Shidou had been the only one to actually respond though. Es again found the request odd, but it wasn't their place to judge the hobbies of the prisoners, only their sins, and this also offered an opportunity to keep some of the more troublesome people entertained without causing issues.

The request was a recurring one. The three had claimed they couldn't reuse the flowers for some reason. Es knew it wasn't due to the flowers wilting -Es had tried to bring up getting fake flowers thinking that was the issue, but that had only resulted in seemingly insulting the prisoners- so they couldn't figure why the trio seemed to need a constant supply of fresh flowers. They also request various types and specific flowers.

At one point Es had managed to see what the flowers were being used for. The three were sitting in a circle like group on the floor, passing vases between themselves as they analyzed and rearranged the flowers. Occasionally one would unintentionally break the silent conversation with a 'yes' or an exasperated 'really.' 

Flowers were scattered on the floor beside themselves. Petals, leaves, and thorns being removed carefully from each flower they used. All three seemed to be meticulous in their pruning. Es had never seen such careful yet aggressive work as Prisoner number 003's -Fuuta- work, though they would admit they had never seen florist work, aside from Prison number 005's Sin song.

It seemed the other prisoners were just as confused, aside from prison number 006, who was also absorbed in their secret conversation. She would occasionally gasp, but seemed intent to keep whatever information she had gleaned to herself, much to the chagrin of prisoner numbers 002 and 009, who were practically begging her to tell them what she knew.

Es was embarrassed to admit they hadn't realized how long they had been watching the trio. Their fascination subsided when the three started cleaning the space -Es was thankful they at least had the decency to clean up after themselves- and other prisoners started slowly approaching them. The discarded flowers were gathered, Es still couldn't understand the standard for what flowers were still useful to the trio, and placed in the center of the newly formed circle. The order was as follws; Amane beside Fuuta, Yuno between Fuuta and Mahiru, then Kotoko, Kazui, Shidou, Mu, Mikoto, and finally Haruka.

Amane had ended up on Fuuta's lap as he helped her form the beginnings of a flower crown. Yuno and Mahiru seemed to be happily chatting as they picked flowers from the pile for their own crowns. Kotoko was silent leaning a bit towards the two, most likely absentmindedly listening to the conversations- while working on hers' and occasionally lending a hand when the two girls were having difficulty. Shidou did the same for Kazui and Mu, the former accidentally crushing many poor flowers in his failed attempts. Mikoto seemed focused on gathering flowers of specific colors.

It was a nice and peaceful sight to see. If this was how the exordent amount of flowers were being used Es didn't mind fulfilling their request.

Occasionally, when Es would patrol they would find the flower circle again. Sometimes Mahiru would join the group in their flower arrangements, normally it was just the original trio though. Sometimes the prisoners would take flowers for their own uses, occasionally causing a disturbance for later meetings.

It wasn't until later that Es actually found out what the purpose of the group and the flowers was. Apparently their curiosity had been obvious, at least to Mahiru.

"Flower language." Her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Es's eyes focused on Mahiru as they turned from the group.

"The flowers. They're using them to talk to each other using flower language." Mahiru smiled, eyes still keenly watching the vases, not wanting to miss the silent words.

"I see, so that's what this is about. How did you know?" Es didn't expect a girl like Mahiru to be able to understand something like flower language. Although, they shouldn't honestly be surprised considering the other three unexpected flower experts.

"Ah? Oh, this big sister used to work at a flower shop. I know a bit about it -enough to get the gist of their conversations-, but not as much as them." Mahiru chuckled slightly. Es didn't like when she referred to herself as 'big sister,' it always felt as if she was looking down on them.

"I see." Es sighed, turning to continue their patrol.

"Es-kun," Mahiru called quietly, "think about joining us some time why don't you." She waved goodbye as she turned her attention back to the trio.


End file.
